


He Hears Voices

by GwaithGweneth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, Hearing Voices, Madness, Pandorica, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwaithGweneth/pseuds/GwaithGweneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All alone in the dark, for two thousand years. It's enough to drive anyone mad. Spoilers for The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hears Voices

He hears voices. They speak to him. Sometimes, the voices sound like the Doctor. They're cold, and comforting, and alien, somehow all at once, and they frighten him. Sometimes, they sound like he does- a mirror image of himself which whispers in his ear. Sometimes they sound like the Dream Lord, or his mother (who was from Leadworth), or sometimes his other mother (who was a Roman). Mostly they sound like Amy.

The worst part, he thinks (or thought, once) is that sometimes (or all times, it is hard to tell, here) he is grateful for the voices. Without their company, he'd surely go insane. Then he remembers that he is insane, already. He is grateful anyway.

He does not think these things so much, anymore (or does he? He does not count how many days since last he thought them, there are no days here). The voices do not concern him. They are there, and they are company, and that is important.

It is very dark in the Underhenge. The voices hide in the dark, sometimes, and whisper in his ear so close and sensual he wants to melt (like plastic in the sun, he thinks…it must be very hot, in the sun, for it is very cold without it. He can't recall). Sometimes he can see the voices, even through the black. He sees the Doctor, with his bowtie and his tweed and his smile that means, usually, that life is about to become very complicated. He sees himself, so human, so lonely, now, so willing. His arms are made of flesh and he caresses the box with them. Sometimes in his arms is Amy, and she kisses him. They are happy, and real, and when they are both there he is not so grateful for the voices.

Sometimes he sees only Amy. She is beautiful. They laugh, and talk, and he remembers. He remembers what it is like to be from Leadworth, and not from Rome. He remembers what it is like to have an Amy, and a Life, and a Doctor. He remembers what it's like to be human. Sometimes they kiss, and sometimes…

Sometimes she says she loves him. He wishes she wouldn't.

That's how he knows she's not real.

**Author's Note:**

> So, sometime after The Big Bang aired, I realized that, at least up until that episode, I didn't think we'd ever heard Amy actually say "I love you" to Rory (not that I think she didn't--but I think she had trouble saying it).


End file.
